


A Cloud in Heaven

by konyah



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konyah/pseuds/konyah
Summary: Boruto episode 66, where Sasuke stays home for a night after the Chunin Exams debacle.





	A Cloud in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This past week's episode was inspiring, and I don't think I've written shower sex before. Enjoy!!!!

“I’m going to take a bath and then go to bed,” Sarada smiled at her parents, turning the corner for the bathroom.

“Okay, goodnight Sarada.” Sakura angled her head away from the TV with a wide smile. Sasuke looked up from his mission report and nodded. Sarada would’ve missed it if she hadn’t learned more about her father recently, but she swears she saw the corner of his lips slightly quirk up.

Once they heard the water run, Sakura stood up and walked over to her husband, gently resting her hands on his shoulders. Her thumbs slowly began to work out the knots there.

“You should take a shower to relax, dear.” She chuckled, “It’s a shame the apartment only has one main bathroom, and a small standing shower in the master bedroom.”

He didn’t look up, but his smile became more obvious, “And who’s fault is that?”

“Shut up.” She narrowed her eyes and pushed unnecessarily hard into his muscles, earning a pained grunt, followed by another chuckle from him.

“Maybe I will take a shower.” Sasuke slowly stood up, “But you should go first.” You must be exhausted from work.

“No, really! It’s fine.” She smiled up at him, emerald eyes shining brightly, “I don’t mind waiting.”

“I guess it can’t be helped then…” Sasuke’s smirk became almost devilish – it almost sent shivers down Sakura’s spine. She knew he was about to say something erotic, “I guess we’ll have to shower together.”

There went the shivers. “B-But it’s so small! I doubt we both could comfortably fit in it…”

“Do you not want to?”

“I, uh, n…” Her cheeks reddened, “O-Okay…”

“Okay, let’s go.” Sasuke turned around, his voice almost sounding like he was talking about leaving for a mission. Sakura almost chuckled out loud when she saw his voice wavered, catching a glimpse of his blush.

Once in their bedroom, Sakura locked the door behind her. It’d be horrible if Sarada were to walk in on what they had wordlessly planned. She did the same when they went into the small bathroom. She pulled down two white, fluffy towels off their shelf and set them on the toilet, so it’d be easier for them to grab after they were done. Sasuke went ahead and started the water.

“Ah, the shower takes a while to heat up, right?” Sasuke looked over his shoulder as Sakura removed her bracelets.

“Yeah.” She nodded, taking off her plastic headband, “The water heater here is a little old.”

He turned the heat up so it would be fast, then turned around to Sakura, “I guess we’ll have to wait then.” His right hand slowly caressed from her shoulder to her hand, where his fingers laced with hers.

“Yeah,” The pinkette angled her face up towards him, their lips barely brushing, “I guess we do…”

Their lips molded together perfectly. A slow, loving dance that didn’t rush to pick up tempo. They wanted to savor the moment – celebrate their love. It wasn’t until he felt her tongue at his lips and her face tilted to go deeper that their passion really began to display. Her arms wrapped around his neck and hands dug into raven locks. His own hand moved to the bare spot of his wife’s stomach and explored the skin there as if it was his first time. His skilled hand easily unbuttoned her qipao, letting it fall to the floor without much care. As if synchronized by the wires of their love, their hands wordlessly switched in a smooth motion.  His went behind her back to work on her bra clasps, while hers went to the buttons of his vests.

She was able to undo the three buttons before Sasuke could even get one clasp.

“You’re getting rusty, Sasuke-kun.” She playfully sucked on his lower lip, already halfway done with his dress shirt, “Need a hand?”

“Tch. Don’t be annoying.” He kissed down her neck, still struggling, “I only have one arm to work with here.”

“ _And who’s fault is that?_ ” She imitated him from earlier. The glare he shot her made her burst out in laughter, his heart skipping a beat at his favorite song.

“ _Shut up_.” If she wanted to play a game, he would match her. Instead of a jokingly painful massage, he bit into the crook of her neck. The noise that came out of her mouth was different than Sasuke’s pained grunt from before – it was a shocked, sexy groan.

“Hn,” He smirked with pride, “That’s more like it.”

He continued a mixture of kissing, sucking, and biting in that area (below where her qipao covered), as he finally removed her bra. She gave him a playful smirk that said a mixture between “Good job” and “About time”, pushing his dress shirt off his shoulders. Sasuke guided her to the small sink counter with a warning glare as he hinted for her to sit on it. As she hoisted herself up, he easily pulled down both her pants and underwear.

Sasuke crashed his lips into hers in the most ungraceful way ever. His roughness had her moaning and squirming; her fingers tugged at his scalp, legs wrapping around his waist as his hand played below pink curls. Sakura arched into her husband’s mouth as his lips migrated to one of her pert nipples. He timed it so his index finger entered her as his teeth rolled a nipple. She couldn’t help but to grind against his ministrations with desperate pants, one hand still in his hair, the other clenching the counter’s edge for dear life. Her head smacked backwards into the mirror with a thud when he inserted his middle finger.

Mismatched glanced up at her to make sure she was okay without fully stopping. There were no cracks in the mirror from what he could tell, and it seemed like Sakura didn’t even notice it happened. She was too busy trying to suck in air – as if she was drowning in pleasure.

Relieved she was more than okay, Sasuke kissed kissed down her flat stomach, relishing her flavor. The steam in the bathroom was making her sweat, and it was something he didn’t mind.

Sakura quickly realized what he was wanting to do. To make room for his face, she put the heel of one foot at the edge of the sink basin, and held her other leg behind the knee with her hand.  The other hand stayed firm on the counter’s edge for balance.

His hand never stopped, and the added pleasure from his tongue on her nub had her groaning and shaking around him. She rode his face, letting go of her leg to rest over his shoulder, hand quickly grabbing at his head.

“Fuck, Sasuke-ku-, I can’t…”

Though, her actions said otherwise as she grinded into him harder. Her mouth was agape, pussy squeezing tight around his fingers. He let out a frustrated groan, regretting not removing his pants earlier. The way her stomach tensed told him she was tipping over the edge. He gently increased the pressure _right there_ , completely undoing her.

Sasuke was grateful that the shower was on, and the bathroom was on the other side of the apartment – Sarada definitely would’ve heard the deep moan Sakura released as she pulsated around Sasuke’s fingers.

“That was mean, Dear.” She had one arm over her eyes, other still in his hair. He smirked with a proud “ _hn._ ” at how out of breath she was.

_So fucking sexy._

Sasuke slowly pulled his fingers out of her sensitive area, causing shivers to roll through her. He kissed her thighs in the most teasing way possible.

“No,” She scolded him as she pulled his swollen lips up to hers, “It’s my turn.” She shakily kissed him, still recovering.

“Only if you think you can.” It was a challenge.

A new fire rekindled within Sakura’s stomach as she practically jumped off the counter and slammed Sasuke into the wall. Her hands went right to his bulge as green pierced uncovered onyx.

“Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am?”

He let out a hiss, “Obviously, an Uchiha.” He answered both questions in one sentence.

She snorted as she undid the button to his pants, “Cute.” In one tugging motion, she pulled them down with his boxers, going to her knees. His length sprang up and almost touched her nose, “Even cuter.”

 _Cute?_  “You won’t be saying that when I’m through with yo- UNG.” Sakura licked from base to tip, completely catching him off guard.

“What was that, dear?” She kissed at his precum, earning another sighed moan.

“I’ll get my revenge…” He tipped his head back, hand lacing into pink.

“ _Only if you think you can._ ” She imitated, taking him into her mouth. Sakura laughed around him as he shot her a glare, the vibrations causing his cock to jump.

His eyes never left hers as he watched himself disappear behind her lips. The way they formed perfectly around his member, the sloppy noises that came from them as her tongue danced around his veins. Sasuke barely even noticed that his Sharingan activated.

He could feel himself getting closer, but didn’t want this to end. Sasuke went to tilt his head back, figuring the lack of seeing her actions would steady him for longer. As he was about to close his eyes, he noticed a deep, small crack in the foggy mirror from where Sakura’s head was. He almost began to wonder if the landlord would want to replace it himself, or if the policy allowed them to change it themselves. It’d be hard to come up with a believable excuse as to why the mirror cracked in that particular spot.

Speaking of hard, looking away only managed to hold Sasuke over for a few seconds. His train of thought stopped as Sakura began to attack the base of his tip with her tongue.

“ _S-Shit_!” His head snapped back down to her, hand moving to her jaw to bring her back up to his level.

“What’s wrong, Sasuke-kun?” She bit her lower lip as she stood up, “It really has been too long if you don’t think you’ll last more than one round.”

“I thought I told you not to be annoying,” He towered over her, his dominant stance turning Sakura on even more, “Besides, the shower is ready. We shouldn’t waste hot water.”

She smacked a loud kiss to his lips, “Yes, Dear~”

Sakura opened the glass door and put her hand in to test the water, adjusting accordingly. Since Sasuke tended to prefer hotter showers, she had to turn it down a bit. She wanted to feel dizzy because of him, not the water temperature.

The moment her feet crossed the threshold, Sasuke pushed her against the wall, his susano’o hand holding both of hers against the warm tile. He used his right hand to align at her core, but refused to give her what she wanted. He teased a few times before she whined.

“Sasuuuuuuke-kun...” She wiggled her behind at him, “Don’t you wanna cum inside me?”

Her words made him gulp. Defeated, he slammed into her. She threw her head back, causing water droplets to fling from her head to his chest.

Sasuke set up a slow pace. Pulling almost completely out of her, then slamming to her hilt as fast as he could. It was created a fire that slowly burned her from the inside.

“Shit, you’re so wet.” He whispered into her ear, only adding to the heat. She let out a cute, muffled moan as his words caused her to clench around him. “And tight too.” Sakura shivered at this, arching against his chest; he could feel the goosebumps form on her back.

“I just can’t wait to fuck the shit out of your tight, wet pussy,” He kept the slow pace, “Until the only thing you can think of to say is my name.”

“S-Sasuke…” Her eyes were clenched shut. Sakura could barely process his dirty talk. Her mind was just naturally filled with nothing but him.

“Yes, just like that.” He praised, kissing at the corner of her jaw.

“Please…” He had her begging. She wanted more – so bad her core almost hurt.

“What do you want, my wife?” He licked to the base of her neck.

“You.  _Fuck me_.”

He pushed in, but instead of going out slow, he pumped animalistically into her core. Her surprised yelp quickly turned into moans of pleasure, then frustration when she realized he was purposefully avoiding her favorite spot.

“Sasuke! Come ON!” She was able to release her hands from his susano’o (not that he was trying to hard to keep them there) and pulled his hair, “Don’t be a fucking tease!”

“Impatient?” He snorted against her neck, “You just came. Let me have my fun.”

Sakura groaned and moved her hand to play with her nub. She barely was able to circle around it three times before his susano’o hand pulled it away, “Not yet.”

“Asshole…” She leaned her head against the tile, still relishing in how good he felt. Sakura almost let out a huff of anger, ready turn and top him (though she didn’t know how she’d do that in their small bathroom – she’d decide that later), when he decided to gratify her. His hand snaked around to her clit and flicked it with vigour.

“Yes! There!” Sakura snapped her hand down to hold his wrist – both just to be closer and to guarantee he wouldn’t suddenly take it away. He had a bad habit of leaving her hanging a few times before letting her finish. When she realized he wouldn’t she let out a chuckle in the middle of the pleasure.

“Getting close already?” Sakura glanced over her shoulder, green eyes aligning with red and purple.

“Should ask you the,  _fuck_ , the sa-same thing…” He groaned as she tightened around him, slamming into her sweet spot harder.

Again, she leaned up and pressed her back into him to allow deeper access.

Her breath and words came out hurriedly, “ _Fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming…_ ” She repeated it until waves washed over her and knees buckled. She ended up experiencing after shocks when she felt him tip over the edge as well.

Sasuke’s arm quickly went to under Sakura’s chest to keep her from falling.

“So… unfair…” She rested her forearms and forehead against the tile, back heaving with each breath. Her toes curled and she gasped as his spent member slipped out of her, “Careful, I’m still sensitive.”

Sasuke simply chuckled as he kissed her neck, “ _Even cuter._ ” He wasn’t done with their imitation game.

“Oh, can it.” She turned around and cupped his face. He could feel her smile through their playful kiss.

Sakura’s eyes shined as they pulled away, “I’m glad you decided to stay another night, Sasuke-kun.”

He used his right hand to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ears, “Me too.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you, Sakura.” He tapped her forehead, “Let’s clean up and go to bed.”

The two actually showered, then cuddled in their large bed. It wasn’t too comfortable as it was older, but they thought it felt like a cloud in heaven – since they were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, subscribe, and comment!!! <3


End file.
